Nabbit Rabbit
'Nabbit Rabbit '''is a rich Bunny who usually uses his money for others and rarely for himself. He is the richest person in the Mushroom Kingdom, excluding the King. He was born in 1956 and is 59 today. Nabbit is considered to be wise beyond his years, often putting sensible input into the conversation. He only speaks the Koopa language, a series of clicks and warbles. Nabbit is called an "old-timer" by Ala Gold as he prefers classic and instrumental music to today's tunes and would actually be in favor of prohibition, thinking that if people weren't drunk all the time, some crimes would be stopped. Early Life Not much is known about Nabbit's early life. His father was Eldream and he had two brothers, Dimentio and Bleck. Nabbit eventually decided to choose his own path and went to the Mushroom Kingdom. He also took on the last name Rabbit, so his relations would be kept a secret. At one point, he met the Koopa Troop and Bowser Koopa and became allies with them. It is assumed he lived in Acorn Plains for some time before actually moving out and exploring the world. The Mushroom-Koopa War Nabbit soon just became a loner on the streets, looking for any possible way to get money. He also became a bounty hunter, finishing off criminals and enemies. Through these two tactics, Nabbit soon became unrealistically rich. When the Mushroom-Koopa War started in 2001, Nabbit was overjoyed by the amount of jobs he was getting. He maintained a cold and calculated style when performing his jobs though at his core, Nabbit was quite light-hearted. In 2006, Nabbit was offered more than 1 million Coins to save Peach Toadstool from Bowser. Since legendary Mario Destino was unable to help at the time, the Kingdom needed to find a replacement and a full four-person crew. Nabbit teamed up with Luigi Destino and two random Toads named Bucken Berry and Ala Gold. It was a quick journey to get to Laveght and defeat Bowser. Due to most of the Koopa Troop knowing Nabbit, they rarely attacked him, thinking him to be an ally or an undercover spy. By the end of the adventure, Nabbit realized he had grown fond of Luigi and the two Toads but still continued his bounty hunter contracts. Coincidentally, 2006 was also the year Nabbit had a son with an unknown Bunny. He named this son Zabbit Rabbit, though kept his birth a secret from his close friends. As he didn't want Zabbit having anything to do with his bounty hunter business, he attempted to hide him in a variety of locations. For three years, Nabbit became an official member of the Koopa Troop and began taking out their enemies in the Mushroom Kingdom. When Mario, Luigi, and the two Toads eventually appeared in the contract list, Nabbit refused to cooperate. In 2009, during the Blockade of Heart, Nabbit stole items from Toads and secretly gave them to Mario and Luigi throughout their adventure though they didn't know who was doing this. When the brothers finally got to Laveght, Nabbit actually helped them defeat Bowser. For this, King James Toadstool rewarded Nabbit with a huge supply of money as well as an Honor Award. Living with the Mario Brothers When the war finally came to a close in 2012 with a peace treaty, Nabbit gave up a quarter of his money (though he was still very rich) to charities and people made homeless by the war. Since Nabbit wanted a quiet life, he asked if he could live with the Mario Brothers in Toad Town, Decalburg. Mario and Luigi happily agreed, even if at the time it was more because they thought Nabbit would give them a ton of money. Nabbit soon became an important figure in the household, taking care of adopted sons Bucken Berry and Ala Gold, as well as usually being the one to buy the groceries. Unfortunately, the pandemonium in the house also led to Nabbit getting some sleep problems. He'd have nightmares a bit more frequently and was constantly being transported to Dream's Deep, a place where anyone is able to go if they only keep falling asleep and waking up in their dreams. According to Eldream, Nabbit visits at least once a day due to his sleeping problems though really, Nabbit is just visiting his father. When Assassin Connor Kenway was forced to live in Decalburg for a short period of time, Nabbit was skeptical of both the Assassins and Templars. As he grew older, the rabbit was not very fond of violence, which is what the two organizations seemed to encourage. Nabbit eventually got to know Connor and his father Haytham Kenway more and left this view behind. Though Nabbit has become a bit less active than before, he has frequently appeared on the game show [[Snifit or Whiffit|''Snifit or Whiffit]] and also played a role in the 2014 Super Smash Bros. Tournament. Secrets Revealed During the time of the Dimentio Incident, Nabbit stayed unusually quiet, which even disturbed the Mario Brothers. Nabbit kept going away from home to "check on something" though neither Mario nor Luigi knew what he was talking about. Nabbit made a secret bunker on Connor's ship, the ''Aquila'' where his son Zabbit could live. Though Connor was unaware, Zabbit sometimes took the Aquila to other places with the crew yet they also kept this a secret from Connor. Nabbit eventually decided to reveal to everyone that he had a son during the final days of the Dimentio Incident. Both he and Zabbit participated in the Battle of Subspace. In January 2016, Nabbit revealed that he had filed a lawsuit against the developers of the game Geometry Dash for using his music for purposes not stated in a supposed contract. Apparently, he had signed a contract that said that his music would be used in its original form. Instead, the developers changed the music to techno, dubstep style music that "ruined the very spirit of the masterpieces." It is currently unknown what the conclusion of the lawsuit is. Nabbit helped assist in the takedown of the Crew, a group trying to revive the interests of the Koopa Empire in May. He wasn't seen in the front lines as much but used his Dreamy skills to take down troops, contributing most of his efforts to the campaign in Pi'illo Island. Category:Bunny Category:Super Mario characters Category:Templar-oriented